The Ultimate Experiment
by BAKOOM
Summary: Orochimaru is pregnant, thanks to Kabuto, and he is not happy about it. mpreg yaoi eventual lemons


OMG! This is the first full-length Orochimaru mpreg story on Fanfiction! Yay!

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Chapter One**

Kabuto was out of live test subjects. He had asked his master many times to supply him with more, but Orochimaru either hadn't had the chance or didn't care. Kabuto figured it was the lather as he paced back and forth in his lab, thinking up ways to relieve his boredom.

Finally, an idea hit him; if there weren't any subjects, he'd make one. He would do some tests on the one person he'd always wanted to stick a needle into. Yes, the plan was evil, but, to Kabuto, it wasn't that bad of a scheme. Oh, no. He'd done far worst.

Whistling to himself, the doctor put his plot into motion.

"Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto walked into the snake's den, tea in hand. "I apologize for taking so long."

"It's fine," Orochimaru replied smoothly as the doctor poured his drink. "How are things in the Leaf Village? Is the mission going as planned?"

"Of course," Kabuto pushed up his glasses and handed a cup to his master. "How could we possibly fail with someone as cunning as you pulling the strings?"

"That's true..." the snake smiled and took a sip of his tea. "Mmm...as usual, your skills in the kitchen are outstanding; this tea is perfect."

"Why thank you, my lord," Kabuto bowed and exited the room.

_Any minute now... _Kabuto thought to himself as he sketched his perfect image of Orochimaru naked. Soon, he wouldn't have to imagine his master without clothes. Soon, Orochimaru would be his. Forever.

"Kukuku," the doctor chuckled as he looked at his drawing. Oh, how wonderful it would be to actually _touch_ him... Kabuto shook the thought out of his head as he heard his name being called from down the hall.

"KABUTO!" The voice yelled, louder this time. With a slight grin on his face, Kabuto ran down the hall, to Orochimaru's personal quarters, where the snake was on the floor, clutching his stomach.

"Lord Orochimaru," the doctor filled his voice with mock concern. In reality, he was excited; this was phase one of his plan. "You aren't looking too good. Why don't I give you a checkup?"

"Anything...just... make this... go away," Orochimaru panted. He let Kabuto guide him to the medical quarters of the hideout and onto a table.

"Here," Kabuto handed his master a cup filled with a blue liquid. "Drink this."

Orochimaru obeyed. Soon, the snake felt his eyelids get heavy and he was off into a deep sleep...

The first thing Orochimaru felt when he awoke was pain. There was a horrible, stinging pain around his private area. Only when he instinctively moved his arm towards his equipment, did he realize that he was firmly strapped down. And he was naked.

The snake wriggled around as much as he could, trying to rid himself of the pain.

_Where am I? _Orochimaru thought, looking up. The stone ceiling looked familiar...very familiar...

"KABUTO!" he bellowed. It had all come back to him. The upset stomach, the checkup. That dizzy feeling and the trip to unconsciousness. "GET IN HERE!"

Orochimaru heard footsteps coming his way as Kabuto stumbled into the room.

"What is it, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto's voice was calm, as if there was nothing disturbing at all about a creepy middle-aged man naked on a table.

"What is it?" The snake repeated. "Oh, I don't know, I'm just stuck, naked here, on a table. There's nothing wrong. No, nothing at all," Orochimaru's silky voice was filled with sarcasm. "Untie me, Kabuto! Untie me _now._"

The bonds were removed and Orochimaru stood up. The pain returned to his lower area and he nearly fell over from the strength of it. Clutching the table, he pointed a finger at the doctor.

"You try anything else, boy," Orochimaru spat. "And you will never see the light of day again, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Kabuto left the room before the snake could shoot more than words at him. As he walked down the long halls, he thought _Oh, Orochimaru... This is just the beginning. Just the start of the ultimate experiment. _

* * *

So that's it. The end of chapter one. Ah...

Please review with your thoughts on the story!

Well, I'll see you again next time...


End file.
